NBC
The National Broadcasting Company (NBC) is an American broadcast television network launched on June 19, 1926. It is owned by NBCUniversal, a subsidiary of Comcast. Television series broadcast by NBC in Westphall * Adam-12 (1968) * Andy Barker, P.I. (2007) * The Art of Being Nick (1987) * Beverly Hills Buntz (1987) * The Bill Dana Show (1963) * Blossom (1991) * The Bob Cummings Show (1955) * The Brady Brides (1981) * Caroline in the City (1995) * Cheers (1982) * Chicago Fire (2012) * Chicago Justice (2017) * Chicago Med (2015) * Chicago P.D. (2014) * CHiPs (1977) * Chuck (2007) * City of Angels (1976) * Code of Vengeance (1985) * Columbo (1968) * Community (2009) * Conviction (2006) * The Cosby Show (1984) * Crossing Jordan (2001) * The D.A. (1971) * Day by Day (1998) * Deadline (2000) * A Different World (1987) * Diff'rent Strokes (1978) * Dragnet (1951) * Dragnet 1967 (1967) * Emergency! (1972) * ER (1994) * The Facts of Life (1979) * Family Ties (1982) * Father Knows Best (1954) * Flipper (1964) * Frasier (1993) * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1990) * Friends (1994) * Get Smart (1965) * The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. (1966) * Hannibal (2013) * Harry's Law (2011) * Hello, Larry (1979) * Heroes: Reborn (2015) * Heroes (2006) * Hill Street Blues (1981) * Homicide: Life on the Street (1993) * Hope and Gloria (1995) * I Dream of Jeannie (1965) * In the House (1995) * JAG (1995) * Joey (2004) * The John Larroquette Show (1993) * Journeyman (2007) * Knight Rider (2008) * Knight Rider (1982) * L.A. Law (1986) * LAX (2004) * Las Vegas (2003) * Law & Order (1990) * Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2001) * Law & Order: LA (2010) * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (1999) * Law & Order: Trial by Jury (2005) * Mad About You (1992) * Madman of the People (1994) * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (1964) * Matlock (1986) * Medical Investigation (2004) * Medium (2005) * Miami Vice (1984) * Miss Match (2003) * The Monkees (1966) * Mrs. Columbo (1979) * The Office (2005) * Out All Night (1992) * Passions (1999) * Please Don't Eat the Daisies (1965) * The Pretender (1996) * Providence (1999) * Quincy, M.E. (1976) * Saved by the Bell: The College Years (1993) * Saved by the Bell: The New Class (1993) * Saved by the Bell (1989) * Seinfeld (1989) * Sierra (1974) * Silver Spoons (1982) * The Single Guy (1995) * Something So Right (1996) * St. Elsewhere (1982) * Star Trek: The Animated Series (1973) * Star Trek (1966) * Tattingers (1988) * Team Knight Rider (1997) * Third Watch (1999) * The Tortellis (1987) * Up All Night (2011) * Wings (1990) Television films broadcast by NBC in Westphall * Bates Motel (Psycho, 1987) * The Brady Girls Get Married (The Brady Bunch, 1981) * The Castaways on Gilligan's Island (Gilligan's Island, 1979) * Crimes of the Hart (Hart to Hart, 1994) * The D.A.: Conspiracy to Kill (The D.A., 1971) * The D.A.: Murder One (The D.A., 1969) * Dragnet 1966 (Dragnet, 1969) * Exiled: A Law & Order Movie (Law & Order 1998) * Halloween with the New Addams Family‏‎ (The Addams Family, 1977) * The Harlem Globetrotters on Gilligan's Island (Gilligan's Island, 1981) * Hart to Hart Returns (Hart to Hart, 1993) * Home is Where the Hart Is (Hart to Hart, 1994) * Homicide: The Movie (Homicide: Life on the Street, 2000) * I Dream of Jeannie... Fifteen Years Later (I Dream of Jeannie 1985) * I Still Dream of Jeannie (I Dream of Jeannie, 1991) * Knight Rider (Knight Rider, 2008) * Knight Rider 2000 (Knight Rider, 1991) * L.A. Law: The Movie (L.A. Law, 2002) * The Munsters' Revenge (The Munsters, 1981) * Old Friends Never Die (Hart to Hart, 1994) * The Rangers‏‎ (Sierra, 1974) * Rescue from Gilligan's Island (Gilligan's Island, 1978) * Saved by the Bell: Hawaiian Style (Saved by the Bell, 1992) * Saved by the Bell: Wedding in Las Vegas (Saved by the Bell: The College Years, 1994) * Secrets of the Hart (Hart to Hart, 1995) See also * NBC Wiki Category:Networks